Father Said
by inlovewithcarlislecullen
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, but who will be there to save her from herself? Rated M just in case ;
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_**"Is it my blood, Edward? Is that it? Is it my soul? Edward, you can have it. Take it. Take it. I don't want it without you. Edward. Please. Please. Don't do this. Stay. If not for me, for Alice. She's my bestfriend. Please.. please.." I had fallen to my knees, begging him to stay. I needed him. He was my life, he was my everything. I wouldn't know what to do if he left, I didn't know what to do now. He laughed at the pathetic display he was watching before his feet. **_

_** "You're disgusting, Bella. Clean yourself up, and move the fuck on." And, with that he was gone. My heart, my life, had left me without a second thought. I felt terrible. I wanted to die. But, instead I just sat there, hoping that death would take me. **_

_** That was it! I'd just stay here, no one would find me out here, in the depths of the woods. I would starve to death, I would be extremely dehydrated and I would die. **_

_** Raindrops started to pour onto me, as I lay still. I let myself start to drift away. **_

_**I heard the distant crunch of leaves, but I just let it go. It couldn't be a person. "Isabella Swan?" I stand corrected. I'd never heard this voice before. It was soft, and honey sweet, just like all of the Cullens' voices had been. Had. They're gone now. **_

_** I started crying again. "Isabella, stand up." How was I supposed to stand up when I was so weak, emotionally and physically? I tried to stand, but my legs became weak and I fell to the ground again. I opened my eyes, never realizing when I had closed them, and looked up at the person.**_

_** He was so beautiful, extraordinary beautiful. "Who are you?" He smiled, exposing dangerous perfectly straight, white teeth. "I'm.." **_

I woke up from my dream, tears spilling down my face. This was then tenth night I had dreamed about this boy, coming to save me. Ever since Edward left, I've been having this dream. The boy, whose name was never said, was beautiful. But, I didn't know him, nor had I ever heard of him. It was getting old, waking up and crying because I knew it'd never stop.

I sighed and removed my quilt. Putting on my slippers, I walked down stairs to get a glass of water. "Isabella," the beautiful voice whispered. I turned to see who was behind me. It was _him._

* * *

_Hey guys. I really hope you like this Chapter. I would really, really appriciate reviews. That would make me super happy and motivated. Anyway, enjoy ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" I barely whispered, but I'm sure he had heard me. He smiled, and took a step towards me. "You know who I am, Isabella."

He was so beautiful. His shaggy golden blond hair, arched eyebrows, and his red eyes. He was built very well, the baseball player type of muscular. He had broad shoulders, and he was about an inch above me. His smile showed that he had beautifully dangerous sharp white teeth. He was perfect. Absolutely beautiful. He reminded me of Edward when I first met him. _He's a vampire. _Oh my gosh.. he's going to kill me. His eyes were kind, though. He looked like he wanted to help me. _He's going to save me. _

But, _from what? From how lonely I've been?_ Because, if so; I didn't think that was possible. After Edward had left, I _knew _that I'd never be the same. I'd never love the same. Edward Cullen would always have my heart.

"Have you ever heard of the Volutori?" the mystery man had asked me.

"I have, why?" My eyes drifted over him, idly wondering about my father.

"I'm apart of their gaurd."

"So, you're going to kill me?"

Now, it made sense. When he would save me in my dream, he was really killing me, taking the misery and depression away. That had to be it. I didn't understand any other reason why the Volutori would send someone down here to see me unless they had found out that I knew their secret.. I knew their secret.

I'm going to die, because I know their secret and I haven't been changed yet..

"Hopefully, I won't have to. There's something about you, Isabella. You're so beautiful. Why they'd left you escapes my mind," he said lowly, in a very restrained way. "I'm going to take you to Italy, okay? It'd be much appreciated if you didn't fight with me the entire way there. I'd like very much to keep you alive. There's something about you.."

I couldn't just leave with him. What about my dad? My friends? School?

"I can't go."

"And, why not?"

"I have too many pririties to worry about."

"In two hours, no one will remember who you are. Except for the Cullens."

"Why?"

He sighed, grabbing my hand and holding it in his. "Because, its easier this way."

"But-"

He leaned in, pressing his lips to mine, slightly. "What was that for?" I asked, breathless. Not from the kiss, but from the shock. He smiled, lightly, and let go of my hand. "There is much you have to know, my darling. Can we go now?" I nodded, and turned to walk upstairs and change, considering I was in a over-sized T-shirt. He groianed and shook his head. "No time. Clothes are in the car, lets go."

And, that was it. I was on my way to Italy, with an amazingly attractive Vampire who had kissed me for absolutely no reason.


	3. Chapter 3

We had boarded the plane, and got to our seats. "So, are you going to tell me who you are now?" I whispered, quietly, not wanting to draw any attention to us. We didn't want anyone thinking I was kidnapped, now did we?

This boy, was incredibly cute, thought he looked boyish, younger than I was. Sixteen at the least. He had dark brown hair, slightly shaggy. And, he was from the Volutri, which Edward had briefly told me about before he left.

I had to know who he was, before we got off this plane.

"Alec Volturi. Nice to finally meet you," he said, with a smirk.

Alec. Such a unfitting name for him.

He was so beyond beautiful. It was so unreal. Like, he wasn't even here, and this was all a dream. 'What exactly are you doing with _them?" _I could tell that he knew what I meant because he smiled, and shrugged. "I guess its what I can do for them. They've become my family." I raised an eyebrow at him. "So, you're not going to tell me what you can do? Or why I'm here? Or anything?" I whispered this, very lowly, just in case others were listening.

He leaned in, his lips almost touching mine. "_What I can do, huh? _I can take away your senses. You could be dead, and you wouldn't even know." He smiled, and lightly kissed me, then sat back. _Why did he keep kissing me? I didn't understand._ "And, as for why you're coming home with me, you'll see when we get there."

My mind was still focusing on that kiss. He had kissed me, again. _AGAIN. _This wasn't the first time it had happened. And, it definitely wasn't the first time my stomach was filled with butterflies because of this sense-taking boy. _  
_

_What's going on with you? Huh, Bella? You're falling head over heels for this boy. One that you've only ever met before in your DREAMS. Don't you still love Edward? _No. _Why not? He was your first love. You said you wanted to be with him forever, Bella. Why do you change your mind now? _Alec. _Alec, huh? What? You think he's going to drop everything he has and dedicate himself to a human? Have you gone completely mad, women? He's a VAMPIRE, for God's sake. _I want him. _Why? Because, he kissed you a few times? Because, he's absolutely breath-taking? _Shut up. You don't know anything. _I know that he doesn't want you, you're just dinner to him. Give it a rest. _

I frowned. Why did I always have to be right? Alec looked at me, and tilted his head sideways. He looked so cute like that, like a small puppy who was confused. Then he recovered. "You should go to sleep. We have a long ride ahead of us. And, I did kidnap you from your house just a few hours ago in the middle of the night," he said, very causally.

Oh dear God, I wonder what people were thinking when they heard him say that. What if someone reported it to the Forks Police Station. I could see it now; _Chief Swans' daughter kidnapped, last place she was seen, on a plane to Italy with a very strange boy. _Yep. Well, I'm just going to go to sleep now, and NOT think about all the embarrassing things that could come out of my mouth.

_**Alec's POV. **_

She slept so peaceful, it had made me miss the nights when I could dream again. I never wanted this life, but it was either this or death. What was the difference, really? I still lost everything I had loved, until now of course. Bella, _my _Bella. Yes, she would know soon. And, I was nervous.

"You don't want me? No. Come back. Please." She was mumbling in her sleep, unintelligible to human ears. I felt my no longer beating heart die in my chest. She was begging for Edward to come back. Was I really that surprised? Yes. Trick question. I had been hoping that she felt the strong pull when I first encountered her in her kitchen. Or the sharp spark when I had kissed her before we left.

But, she acted as if we were barely even friends. And, I hated that I couldn't tell her what was going on. I had been given strict orders to bring her to the Castle with very little information on what was waiting for her there. If I didn't, then the plan would be ruined and there would be no use for me to even bring her there.

It was painful; not letting her know what was going on. Seeing her eyes, so beautiful, full of worry and fear. For herself, I presumed. She groaned lightly in her sleep. "Alec, please.. come here." I arched an eyebrow at her and grinned smugly. So, she _was _dreaming about me? Hmm. This was going to be a very enjoyable flight.


End file.
